Quilin -Mapuche and South Chile-
by Chisueo
Summary: Un tratado, una noche, una consecuencia...nuevamente habia pecado. Sus dudas eran mayores que antes ¿Que hacer? solo el tiempo se lo diria /Mapuche and Child!Chile Sur


Quilin

ADVERTENCIAS:

-Los oc's ocupados aqui son de propiedad mia:

Pueblo Mapuche (Rayen Paillalef)

Selk'nam (Kauk'n)

Child!Chile Sur (Aukan)

-La historia es segun MI punto de vista y las previas investigaciones que hice

-Si es que no le gusta esto, puede reservarse los comentarios negativos, eso no quiere decir que no acepte criticas, siempre y cuando estas sean CONSTRUCTIVAS.

Se miraba en el agua, peco nuevamente, cayó en los brazos de ese hombre otra vez, todo por un pacto, todo por un maldito tratado entre ella y ese hombre de tez blanca y ojos verdosos que se hacía llamar "Imperio Español". Se quitó la ropa y empezó a caminar dentro de la laguna, quería bañarse y quitarse el polvo que había adquirido durante el día, se sumergió completamente en el agua y salió nuevamente, era relajante estar en el agua, en especial en el estado en el que se encontraba, toco su vientre y sintió una pequeña patada, nuevamente esperando un bebe, nuevamente iba a tener un hijo que quizás no vería crecer jamás por culpa de ser…Mestizo.

Su primogénito se había ido tan pequeño de sus brazos que ni siquiera pudo verlo jugar con los niños de su gente, solo por ser de ella y uno de esos extraños, por ser mestizo. Tampoco podía acercarse ahora a él, estaba en los territorios del hombre de ojos verdosos, de los que peleaban cobardemente y querían someter a su pueblo, y ella nuevamente como estúpida se acostó con ese hombre y ahora tendría un niño de él, otro más. Lavo su cuerpo, quito hasta el último rastro de suciedad que tenía y salió de la laguna, estrujo su largo cabello y se colocó su ropa, el agua de su pelo caía hasta la tierra y desaparecía tan rápido como caía.

Se dispuso a caminar hacia su aldea, pero al ver en su camino un puma se detuvo, el felino le enseño los dientes y le gruño un poco, ella simplemente se quedó quieta en su mismo lugar y respiro hondo, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso la pondría en peligro, espero hasta que el puma al fin decidió caminar en sentido contrario a ella. Siguió caminando, era tan relajante ese ambiente, sabía que no habría peligro hasta que los hombres blancos rompieran el pacto, pero su gente era fuerte, se volverían a oponer si era necesario, darían lucha hasta que el último de ellos cayera.

Al llegar a la aldea vio unos niños jugando, su mirada de inmediato entristeció, no era muy agradable ver esas escenas sabiendo que su pequeño hijo estaba en el bosque del lado del Imperio Español, sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que había cometido un gravísimo error al dejar a su niño solo. Pero con él bebe que estaba esperando sería diferente, lo cuidaría ella aunque toda la gente del pueblo se le opusiera. Aun recordaba el día cuando firmo lo que el hombre llamo "Parlamento de Quilín", sus guerreros estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, si era necesario asesinar a cada uno de los presentes, lo harían.

Pero en vez de sacar alguna arma o algo similar, saco algo como una tela y una… ¿Pluma? Si, parecía ser eso, se fijó en la tela que había sacado el de ojos verdosos y vio que había pequeñas manchas en ella, como si estuviera sucia. Se fijó que otro hombre empezaba a decirle algo, escucho atentamente cada palabra, delimitaciones de territorios, ofertas de paz, no más ataques y un cese al fuego limitado por el territorio que poseían, la liberación de los hombres blancos y la no captura de su gente. Para ella le pareció bien, demasiado, pero el hombre de ojos verdes, el padre de su niño quería algo más a cambio, ella lo sabía, conocía esa mirada de lujuria que le propinaban los hombres a las mujeres.

Esa noche no fue igual que la otra vez, era tan diferente, las caricias, la forma en que la toco, todo hasta la última sensación fue diferente de la vez anterior. La mañana siguiente simplemente se levantó, se colocó la ropa y se fue sin decir nada, no era capaz de decirle nada a su gente más que lo del tratado, liberaron a los prisioneros españoles y simplemente no hablo más del tema con nadie. Solo que jamás pensó que nuevamente tendría consecuencias en ella, un bebe que ahora estaba cerca del tiempo para tenerlo, sin contar el hecho de otro hijo que ahora no vería mas, al entrar en su ruca se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente, se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable sobre lo que estaba pasando, no podía soportarlo más, ella también era en parte humana, no una común y corriente, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir pena, dolor, rabia y por sobre todo…Culpa.

Lloro hasta prácticamente sentir dolor de cabeza, hacía mucho que no lloraba, demasiado tiempo, cuando se levantó del suelo tenía las piernas entumecidas y él bebe le pateaba insistentemente. Se limpió el rostro y salió de su ruca nuevamente, no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, pero al menos parte de su pena la había desahogado en el llanto, miro a su alrededor y vio una familia…Un padre tomando en brazos a su hijo y la mujer con un bebe en los brazos, ambos irradiaban felicidad, después de todo, el hombre se había despojado de su antigua cultura y había optado por ser ahora parte de su gente, lo único que destacaba por encima de los demás era su piel aun poco bronceada por el sol, pero eso pronto ya ni se notaría.

Si, ahora el mestizaje era un poco más aceptado, quizás no mucho, pero al menos era algo, su gente ya no era tan reacia a la mezcla con los hombres blancos. Toco su vientre y noto que él bebe se movía, sonrió vagamente, nuevamente el recuerdo de su otro bebe la embargo, tan solo había aprendido a hablar y caminar cuando ya no era parte de su gente, era tan pequeño e indefenso y ella le fallo como madre, a su primer hijo le fallo de manera irreparable, no fue capaz de oponerse a la gente que le debían respeto, simplemente vio como echaban a su hijo de la aldea como si fuera un pequeño animal. Fue prácticamente corriendo donde la machi de la aldea y entro en su ruca como si fuera la suya.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rayen?—pregunto la anciana mujer con su tono de voz entre dulce y áspero

—…Recuerdo demasiado a…Aukiman, era tan pequeño e indefenso cuando…

—Cuando lo dejaron en el bosque ¿Verdad?—se anticipó la mujer mientras buscaba algunas hierbas naturales entre unas vasijas de barro— Niña, eras la madre, podías haberlo evitado, sí, pero no era aceptado aquí alguien mitad mapuche y mitad…Ellos

— ¿Y ahora sí?—pregunto algo molesta la mujer más joven apretando los puños

—Jeje…Muchos de ellos han renunciado a su antiguo credo para adorar a nuestro dios Pillan ¿No?—sonrió la mujer mayor dejando ver que le faltaban algunos dientes—Son hombres de buen corazón y que aman a su familia, además de…

—Ser fuentes de conocimiento de los huincas—termino de decir Rayen viendo como la anciana asentía—Pero aun así…Aukiman era tan pequeño…demasiado pequeño

—No hay nada que hacer ya…él está en los territorios de ese hombre, lo sabes bien…Hace ya más de ¿Cuánto? Casi treinta años que no ves a ese niño…—respondió Millaray con una expresión casi indiferente, después de todo, esa mujer jamás había sido madre ni había optado a tener una familia

Mapuche simplemente se sentó en el suelo, encima de una piel de animal y suspiro, miro como un poco de leña seguía consumiéndose dentro de la fogata que había en ese lugar, era cálido, y su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de calor después de haberse bañado dentro de aquellas aguas tan frías. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, sentía como poco a poco el agua dejaba de caer y su pelo volvía a estar seco, con sus dedos comenzó a desenredarlo poco a poco, tratando de evitar que quedara algún molesto nudo en alguna parte, miro como la mujer mayor empezaba a preparar una infusión de hierbas, espero un momento y noto que le servían un poco, lo olio y tomo un poco.

— ¿Boldo?

—Y menta, te hará bien—insistió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa que remarcaba aún más su cara llena de arrugas y desgastada por el tiempo— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿Qué pasa si reacciono igual que cuando tuve a Aukiman?—dijo con un tono de preocupación notoria Mapuche, le preocupaba eso en sobremanera, dudaba de sí misma, sabía que si nuevamente reaccionaba así perdería otro hijo más—No lo soportare…

Sin dejar que la anciana continuara se levantó del suelo y salió de la ruca de la machi. Sintió como el viento volvía a soplar, respiro hondo y toco su vientre sintiendo una patadita pequeña, suspiro ante ello y miro a su alrededor, tanta naturaleza y tranquilidad, si, al menos este niño viviría en un lugar lejos de guerra y muerte, quizás lejos de la discriminación por ser diferente de ellos. Pero de todas formas a su mente venia el recuerdo del llanto de su primer hijo, el cómo le gritaba "mamá" desesperado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras ella se alejaba cada vez más, dejando a un infante abandonado en un bosque, a la suerte del destino.

Los días pasaron, transformándose en semanas, en un mes completo, disipando sus dudas anteriores, estaba segura que lo iba a criar ella, que no lo abandonaría ni dejaría que se lo quitaran. Ese día decidió ir a visitar a la otra tribu con la que no se ponía en conflicto con ella al verla, Selk'nam, de aspecto serio, cabello negro y tez morena, siempre cubría sus ojos con el flequillo que poseía, con lo cual jamás Mapuche sabía si la estaba mirando a ella o simplemente la ignoraba. Le llevaba algunas hierbas, comida y verduras que el moreno no poseía al ser nómade, siempre en movimiento, su gente era sencilla, no les preocupaba el futuro o el pasado, solo vivían el día a día en movimiento.

—Así que tendrás un niño…—dijo con un tono de voz tan tranquilo el hombre frente a ella mientras despellejaba un animal con solo la fuerza de sus manos—¿Es el segundo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que será hombre?

—Estas igual que cuando tuviste ese niño—solo alcanzo a ver la sonrisa que esbozo Selk'nam, ella solo desvió la mirada algo triste— ¿Lo cuidaras?

—Sí, quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, verlo caminar, escuchar su primera palabra…—no siguió hablando ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre—…Ya viene…

— ¿Qué?

—Que ya viene…—se llevó ambas manos al vientre al sentir otra contracción, ya había llegado el día, pero no pensó que sería ahí, en un lugar tan frio aunque ya era primavera—…Necesito un lugar donde tenerlo…

—Vamos, mi kawi seguro que te servirá—tomo con ambas manos el animal que estaba despellejando y se lo hecho al hombro para luego tomar del brazo a Mapuche—Tan tranquila que estas ahora…

—Lo sé, segunda vez que tengo un…—otra contracción más, respiro hondo y expiro— Un bebe…

Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta el kawi de Selk'nam, las pieles que habían recubriendo la estructura le daban un aspecto algo extraño, pero por dentro era bastante cálida, se recostó entre las pieles que estaban en el suelo y nuevamente sintió otra contracción. Respiro hondo y comenzó a pujar, era igual que la vez anterior, sentía como poco a poco él bebe salía, esa vez nadie la iba a ayudar, el hombre que se encontraba ahí simplemente observaba en silencio, no iba a ayudarla a parir, siguió pujando a cada contracción que le venía. El sudor empapaba su frente mientras seguía pujando cada vez más, hasta que finalmente sintió el llanto del bebe, su respiración era agitada aun, se enderezo como pudo y tomo el cordón umbilical del bebe para cortarlo, Selk'nam le paso una suave piel para que cubriera al pequeño bebe que recién había nacido, Mapuche al verlo observo que era de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, sonrió al tenerlo en sus brazos.

—Que pálida su piel—agrego el hombre mirando como Mapuche limpiaba la sangre que aun cubría al bebe

—Si…es tan pequeño como era Aukiman, pero nació de forma tan…distinta—noto como él bebe abría los ojos para mirarla, eran de un color verdoso, era aún más parecido al hombre que era su padre—Tiene los ojos de él…Verdes como hojas de árboles en verano, pero…no será como él

—…Vaya forma de tener un bebe ¿No?—sonrió Selk'nam al verlo más de cerca— va a ser libre aquí ¿No?

—Si…Aukan, ese será su nombre—respondió Mapuche esbozando una minúscula sonrisa llamado la atención del hombre

Selk´nam solo guardo silencio, era lo mejor que se le ocurrió al ver la escena, quizás, tan solo quizás el mismo tendría que ayudar a esa mujer con él bebe para evitar que Mapuche volviera a sufrir la perdida de otro hijo. Suspiro y salió del kawi, sintió como la brisa desordenaba su cabello, si, se venían tiempo aún más difíciles pero los superarían, debían hacerlo si es que querían ver un mañana, apretó ambos puños y frunció ligeramente el ceño para después alejarse del lugar y dejar a solas a la mujer y su recién nacido.


End file.
